a dance changes everything
by x-lipshits-x
Summary: everyones thired year at PCA and theres a dance and stuff happens if you know what i mean..... CZ ML mostly. micheals POV my first fanfic ever! go easy on me! : ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me I visited the site a few months ago and got some really gooood ideas so enjoy!**

**Ah Zoey 101!**

**P.s I don't own the characters**

**Pp.s no horrible comments!**

From Michaels POV A dance changes everything 

(Quite a rubbish title so err yah)

Michaels POV 

19.30pm

Well this blows. In the early years of PCA, dances were meant to be fun. Well things change. That's life I guess. This dance is a complete disaster! For me I mean not sure about anyone else. I'm all on my own and bloody bored. I try and talk to Chase but he is too busy staring daggers at Zoey and that boy she's going out with what's his name? Randy or Danny or something. I cant talk to Logan cause he's in Miami. Lucky. Lola's with that Laith guy who got us lost on a hiking trip up to red stone gulch. And Nicole's with this guy whose name is a mystery to me. So I'm stuck on my own drinking a strange colored punch. life couldn't get any better. Not.

19.45 pm

Oh things are kicking off now. Danny, Zoey's date, has now come over to the punch table and is starting on Chase. "Your pathetic you know that? You've been eyeing Zoey all night but guess what she's my date so back off!"

"I don't know what your talking about" Chase said weakly.

"Oh don't act dumb! Virtually everyone at PCA knows you're in love with her but she's clearly not interested so just get a life Mathews!"

"Hey shut up man! You're just jealous that Zoey and me are best friends and you want her all to your self. THAT is pathetic!" Danny pushed Chase onto the table spilling the punch bowl. That's when zoey stepped in.

"GUYS STOP IT!" she shouted, "I can't believe you two! You're the ones who are pathetic god!" then she ran out of the dance hall.

"ZOEY WAIT!" Chase shouted. Running off after her. Danny was about to go and punch his lights out when I stepped in.

"Hey man, cool down " I said calmly.

"Piss off Berret" he spat. Oh charming.

20.15pm

Ok first fight of the night over. But not the last. Lola and Laith are at it now.

"YOUR WHAT?!" She screamed.

" You heard me Lola I want to break up. I'm sorry" he said sheepishly.

"oh you will be when im finished with you!!!" she shouted fire burning in her eyes!

"Oh no" I thought I saw that look in Lola's eyes before when I accidentally shredded her script. I was limping for weeks. I feel sorry for Laith right now.

"WHY?! WHY NOW? IS IT ANOTHER GIRL?! IS IT?!"

"No Lola its not its just…. um its…."

"WHAT? ITS JUST WHAT?" Lola said desperately.

"Its well…you're too young for me Lola" oh no he's done it now. Lola started to shake with anger.

" What did you just say?" Lola said between gritted teeth. Laith started to back away. Then started to run. Lola stormed after him through the double doors screaming. Laith is such a wuss. But his actions were wise. Nicole didn't seem to notice the whole fandango between Laith and Lola. She was too busy snogging her mystery man.

20.35pm

I think I should go check Lola hadn't beheaded Laith. I walked out of the double doors in to the cool night air. "Ok where are they?" I thought I looked to my left to see some of the teachers smoking. What a great influence. I rolled my eyes and looked to my right to see a heated couple in a dark corner. Snogging each other's faces off as it happens. Then my eyes adjust and I see some bushy hair. O my god it's Chase. Wow he got lucky. But wait. is that….ZOEY? Whoa! How did that happen? A minuet ago Zoey hated Chase. That's confusing. Oh well life is meant to be confusing I guess. Hmmm thing are getting pretty hot over there. Wait Michael you perverted loon! Your not here to watch your two friends make out. You got to go get Lola! I'll ask them about it tomorrow.

I ran across campus for ages till I heard a mysterious sound coming from the bushes. I walked over and drew back a few branches and there I found Laith. Huddled in a ball. Crying. I couldn't help but laugh. He's such a wimp. After I stopped crying with laughter. I helped poor Laith up. He looked bad.

"dude, what did she do to you?"

"it was horrible, she tackled me then punched me in the stomach then my eye and then she slapped me and ran." I burst out laughing again. "what's so funny?" he spat. I replied In between laughs.

"dude, you got beat up by a girl!" I laughed. He pushed me. I shook it off. "do you know where Lola went?" I asked.

"I don't know she just ran" he said shrugging. There was a pause. "hey, do you want some mustard?" I looked at him.

"no Laith I don't want some firkin mustard" I walked away. I had to find Lola, there was no time for mustard.

22.15pm

I cant find Lola anywhere. Oh well she proberly locked herself in her room or something. I better not disturb her she might kill me. I'm not going back to the dance. I'll be a loner. I'm going back to my room to sleep.

22.30pm

I try and unlock the door but it is already unlocked. What? Hmm Chase could be back but earlier he didn't seem like he was going anywhere for a long time. I walk into the dark room and trip over something "OW" I feel around to get to the bunk bed to turn the lights on. Chase isn't in his bed. Hmm fishy. I reach the light switch and turn on the lights on. I hear a groan coming from the single bed. And there lying is……………………………………

"LOGAN?"

ok that's it next chapter up soon! Please R&R thankyou!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**Right my second chapter from Michaels POV remember.**

**Just a little recap.**

22.30pm

I try and unlock the door but it is already unlocked. What? Hmm Chase could be back but earlier he didn't seem like he was going anywhere for a long time. I walk into the dark room and trip over something "OW" I feel around to get to the bunk bed to turn the lights on. Chase isn't in his bed. Hmm fishy. I reach the light switch and turn on the lights on. I hear a groan coming from the single bed. And there lying is……………………………………

"LOGAN?"

**Ok on with chapter 2.**

"LOGAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN MIAMI!!!" I screamed proberly waking up half of PCA. "Ugh can't I tell you in the morning?" Logan groaned.

"No!" plonking myself down on the end of his bed like a stroppy teenager. He sighed. He knew I wasn't going to move until he told me what's what.

"Ok" he said frustrated. "I was I Miami helping my dad film this movie called "8 days to be sorry" and guess who co-starred"

"Who?"

"Dana! It was so cool cos I hadn't seen her in ages! Anyway, we got talking and realized we had lots in conmen and well we just started …err.. You know..Umm…going out…"

I stopped him there.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You and Dana Cruz??"

"Err yes" he replied. I just looked at him. They frikin hated each other when Dana was at PCA.

"As I was saying, Dana said she was going back to PCA and I couldn't bare to stay away from her so I came back too. I arranged it with my dad and got the next flight from Miami to California with Dana. I got back at about 6.00pm and asked our dorm advisor if I could have my old room back and so here I am Berret"

I stood there for a minuet to digest the whole situation. Then I said

"So, you were shooting a film in Miami which Dana co-starred in, you both fell in love with each other and decided to move back to PCA as the new "happy couple"?"

"Err yeh" we stood therefore a few moments

"And Dana's back too?"

"Yeh"

"Dude that's messed up" I said bluntly. We stood there for a few more moments. Then I said

"Well come on brother and give me some sugar!" we laughed and pulled into a MANLY hug.

"Michael?"

"Yeh?"

"Don't ever say that again" he laughed

"I promise" I replied, smirking. Then we headed for bed. I decided not to tell Logan what happened tonight until the morning. Way to confusing. "Night man" I said

"Night"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

10.00 am

Me and Logan woke up at basically the same time, and we decided to go and see Dana , chase still wasn't here, he must of slept out SOMEWHERE.

We headed down to the girls dorm and on our way, we saw Chase and Zoey sitting together under a tree like normal innocent friends. We decided to go say hello.

"Why hello Chase, Zoey" I said innocently. They both looked up.

"Oh hay Michael how are-" Chase stopped when he realized I wasn't alone. "omg Logan?!"

"Hey Mathews" Logan said casually. Chase and Zoey had their fair share of hugs and greetings from Logan and we all sat down and he told us his story. After he had finished Zoey said

"Wait, so Dana's at PCA right now?" Zoey asked.

"Yeh" Logan replied.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" Zoey squealed happily.

"So what's changed at PCA since ive been away, any pair-ups?" Logan asked. Zoey and Chase looked at each other awkwardly. "wait, don't tell me you guys are together?" Chase and Zoey stayed silent. Then I couldn't resist getting them embarrassed.

"well you two seemed pretty friendly last night at the dance. You were basically having sex standing up"

"MICHEAL!" Zoey shouted going pink as a grapefruit.

Chase stammered "w-w-w-we weren't…um….we were…HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

'I saw you two when I went out to find Lola, by the way, has anyone seen her since last night? Did she come back to her room Zoey?"

"err, I wouldn't know I didn't go back to my room last night I-"

"don't wanna know" I said.

"I wouldn't worry, she's a big girl she can take care of herself, come on lets go see Dana" with that we all headed to the dorm to see Dana. But I couldn't help feeling worried about Lola's where-abouts.

We got to room 102, Dana's room. I wonder what she looks like. its been a long time… we knocked in Dana's door. A tall brown haired girl opened the door. That cant be Dana. She smiled when she saw us.

"what's up losers?" she smiled

"DANA!!!" we all greeted apart from Logan . he went up and hugged Dana tight.

"hey you"

"hey you" Dana replied. We stood there awkwardly as Dana and Logan exchange spit. "well come on you lot give me a hug!" Dana said once shed stopped snogging Logan. Me, Zoey and Chase all pulled into a group hug with Dana. After a mass of hugging and so on she finally said "hey where is Nicole does she know im here?"

"answer to your question" zoey said "err don't know and no she doesn't know you're here, lets go find her"

"what about Lola?" I said

"who's Lola?" Dana asked

"our new room mate your gonna love her! we'll proberly meet up with her some time later on, Come on lets go find Nicole!" Zoey said excitedly. Zoey grabbed Chases hand and Dana's as well. And lead them out of the room.

"im worried about Lola" I said desperately to Logan.

"why? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Logan laughed. and ambled out of the room. I sighed. That's ridiculous I thought, I cant like Lola… can I?

**Ok that's chapter 2 chapter 3 will be up sooooooon R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
